Harry Potter's Possession of a diary
by Rainbow185
Summary: What if instead of Ginny, Harry got the diary slipped into his cauldron at Flourish and Blotts? How will his second year turn? Will anyone find out? A serious fanfiction instead of fun like most of them,


The_ crowd seemed to be made up mostly of witches around Mrs. Weasley's age. A harassed-looking wizard stood at the door, saying, "Calmly, please, ladies... Don't push, there... mind the books, now..."_

_Harry, Ron, and Hermione squeezed inside. A long line wound right to the back of the shop, where Gilderoy Lockhart was signing his books. They each grabbed a copy of The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 and sneaked up the line to where the rest of the Weasleys were standing with Mr. and Mrs. Granger._

_"Oh, there you are, good," said Mrs. Weasley. She sounded breathless and kept patting her hair. "We'll be able to see him in a minute..."_

_Gilderoy Lockhart came slowly into view, seated at a table surrounded by large pictures of his own face, all winking and flashing dazzlingly white teeth at the crowd. The real Lockhart was wearing robes of forget-me-not blue that exactly matched his eyes; his pointed wizard's hat was set at a jaunty angle on his wavy hair._

_A short, irritable-looking man was dancing around taking photographs with a large black camera that emitted puffs of purple smoke with every blinding flash._

_"Out of the way, there," he snarled at Ron, moving back to get a better shot. "This is for the Daily Prophet-" _Ron scowled at the mean photographer and headed towards the books with Harry and Hermione. They silently pulled Gilderoy's books from the shelf and joined Ginny.

"Potter," A cold drawling voice came from behind him "I see you still don't have any taste in friends" Draco teased, nodding at the two youngest Weasley's and Hermione.

"And this is coming from a person who has bodyguards as friends" Harry scoffed and his friends smirked.

"Yeah so turn around and hide in a whole" said Ginny, _It was the first time she had spoken in front of Harry. She was glaring at Malfoy._

_"Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!," drawled Malfoy. Ginny went scarlet. _"As for you Weasley's, I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for all those" He sneered as he looked at the books in their cauldron.

_Ron went as red as Ginny. He started towards Malfoy, but Harry and Hermione grabbed the back of his jacket._

_"Ron!" said Mr. Weasley, struggling over with Fred and George. "What are you doing? It's too crowded in here, let's go outside."_

_"Well, well, well - Arthur Weasley."_

_It was Mr. Malfoy. _He stood between Draco and Harry, putting a a hand on his son's shoulder and the other hanging limply by his side under Harry's cauldron which was on the floor.

_"Lucius," said Mr. Weasley, nodding coldly._

_"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear," said Mr. Malfoy. "All those raids... I hope they're paying you overtime?" _ A small thud, barely noticeably was heard as Lucius lured on, Harry picked up his cauldron and so did the others since they were to be going soon.

_"Obviously not," Mr. Malfoy said. "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"_

_Mr. Weasley flushed darker than either Ron or Ginny._

_"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy," he said._

_"Clearly," said Mr. Malfoy, his pale eyes straying to Mr. and Mrs. Granger, who were watching apprehensively. "The company you keep, Weasley... and I thought your family could sink no lower."_

_Mr. Weasley had thrown himself at Mr. Malfoy, knocking him backward into a bookshelf. Dozens of heavy spellbooks came thundering down on all their heads; there was a yell of, "Get him, Dad!" from Fred or George; Mrs. Weasley was shrieking, "No, Arthur, no!"; the crowd stampeded backward, knocking more shelves over; "Gentlemen, please - please!" cried the assistant, and then, louder than all-_

"Break it up, there, gents, break it up-"

Hagrid was wading toward them through the sea of books. In an instant he had pulled Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy apart. Mr. Weasley had a cut lip and Mr. Malfoy had been hit in the eye by an Encyclopedia of Toadstools.

_"Yeh should've ignored him, Arthur," said Hagrid, almost lifting Mr. Weasley off his feet as he straightened his robes. "Rotten ter the core, the whole family, everyone knows that - no Malfoy's worth listenin'ter - bad blood, that's what it is - come on now - let's get outta here."_

The assistant looked as though he wanted to stop them leaving, but he barely came up to Hagrid's waist and seemed to think better of it. They hurried up the street, the Grangers shaking with fright and Mrs. Weasley beside herself with fury.

"A fine example to set for your children... brawling in public... what Gilderoy Lockhart must've thought-"

"He was pleased," said Fred. "Didn't you hear him as we were leaving? He was asking that bloke from the Daily Prophet if he'd be able to work the fight into his report - said it was all publicity-"

But it was a subdued group that headed back to the fireside in the Leaky Cauldron, where Harry, the Weasleys, and all their shopping would be traveling back to the Burrow using Floo powder. They said good-bye to the Grangers, who were leaving the pub for the Muggle street on the other side; Mr. Weasley started to ask them how bus stops worked, but stopped quickly at the look on Mrs. Weasley's face.

Harry took off his glasses and put them safely in his pocket before helping himself to Floo powder. It definitely wasn't his favorite way to travel. _The end of the summer vacation came too quickly for Harry's liking. He was looking forward to getting back to Hogwarts, but his month at the Burrow had been the happiest of his life. It was difficult not to feel jealous of Ron when he thought of the Dursleys and the sort of welcome he could expect next time he turned up on Privet Drive. _Harry just now noticed a battered book in his packed trunk, he grasped it into possession and flicked through it, the parchment had no writing or no sign that anyone written into it, as much as he aspired to now, Molly was serving a mouth-watering feast on the final evening of their stay. After his last mug of hot chocolate, Harry opened the antique book set his quill onto the parchment.

**My name is Harry Potter **but the words vanished as he wrote them and a different hand writing style wrote sluggishly, each letter one by one.

**My name is**.

**Your name is what? Who are you? ** But there was no reply he closed the book,packed it into his trunk and slept. All of his dreams were flashes of stuff, first it was blood, then a chamber dark and derilict. Then black.


End file.
